


cute puppies (and an even cuter bunny)

by crybaby_winniee



Category: Monsta X (Band), Wonho (Soloist)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Short, This is completely self indulgent, after wonho left :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby_winniee/pseuds/crybaby_winniee
Summary: hyungwon just wants to find wonho and eat his damn lunch.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 38





	cute puppies (and an even cuter bunny)

**Author's Note:**

> I miss hyungwonho interactions so i will make them myself

Hyungwon was already tired of looking for Wonho. To be fair, not even three minutes had passed since he started his search, but the studio was too big, the lunch break was too short and just the thought of looking for him with an empty stomach was stressing him out.

  
They were shooting part of an MV today, and things were busy as usual, but when he found out Wonho had a photoshoot on the same day he just thought that the opportunity was too good to be lost. Even keeping being an idol, after he got out of the group, communication was sparse. They weren’t at the same dorms anymore and their schedules almost never overlapped. If Hyungwon was being honest with himself he would admit he missed Wonho.

  
But he wasn’t.

  
So he was gonna call the man and say he was gonna dump his ass if he didn’t appear with a sandwich and a cup of coffee in fifteen seconds.  
Before he could do anything though, Hyungwon heard an all too familiar screech coming not far from where he was and, despite the fact nobody else around seemed concerned, his long legs couldn’t help but to rush to where the screams were coming from, even if the head didn’t have time to actually process what was going on. Before he could realize it he was opening a door and what he found there put his mind at ease, but made his heart go through another type of ache.

  
Wonho was sitting in the middle of a swarm of little caramel colored dog puppies that didn’t seem to mind the eventual happy squeaks of the large man. On the contrary, they seemed to interpret it as some kind of fun game, trying to outmatch it with their own squeaky barks, swaddling their tails and biting the air with their small fangs. If it weren’t for his size, Wonho could easily have been one of them, with his gleaming eyes and an innocent shining smile that at this point looked like a permanent part of his face. He was holding two of the puppies on his strong,big arms, with a contrasting tenderness, and gently petting them on the forehead with his thumb. It wouldn’t be long until the puppy got bored of the affection and went to try and bite the man’s finger in a playful manner, and then Hoseok would again let out a delighted squeal.

  
Hyungwon stood there for a moment just staring. His stomach was now full, his skin cleared, his life blessed and lifespan extended. The only downside was that his heart was now about to explode.

“Hyungwon-sshi?” said a manager that he just now realized was in the room as well. “Do you need anything? Weren’t you supposed to be shooting an MV today?”

“Oh” He dumbly answered, slowly recovering his body functions “I’m on my lunch break. I just came to fetch this guy” Hyungwon continued, pointing at Wonho. “What’s all this?”

“You mean the puppies? Well, they’re actually a part of a program that was already recorded today, but you know, as soon as Wonho found out they were here… “

“He had to play with them.”

“Exactly. I’m here to make sure he is gonna come back to his duties after, but honestly I’m not sure I have the heart to interrupt him.”

Hyungwon bowed his head in understanding. Wonho looked like he was having the time of his life.

On that note, Hoseok finally realized he was there and delivered the final blow to Hyungwon’s heart when he turned with a dog on his hands, showing it to him with unparalleled joy and saying “Wonnie look!! I named this one Hyungwon!”

Trying to maintain his composure, he asked “And why is that?”

Instead of answering, Wonho put the dog on his thigh ( oh, the jealousy…) and it proceeded to immediately curl up around itself and close his lazy eyes. He could see why. And as endearing as that was, Hyungwon pretended to be annoyed, rolling his eyes with a sigh, but he couldn’t pretend for long and a smile blossomed in his face while he went to join his friend. Wonho was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and light blue jeans, his dark hair pushed behind to show his forehead and light blush on his cheeks. Hyungwon also noticed the small brown freckles they put on him and the light amber colored lenses-the same color as the puppies' fur- he was wearing. Whoever Wonho’s stylist was, he was pushing for a more innocent, natural concept and he was damn right, the fucking genius.Everything about the boy in front of him screamed cute and he couldn’t feel more pleased but, at the same time, more attacked.

“I’m sorry I was late for lunch,” Hoeseok started. “ I was really excited for it, I even bought your favorite snacks!” he said pointing at a nearby table with a bunch of plastic bags and packages.”But i just couldn’t resist! Just look at them!” he justified while grabbing and raising one of the puppies to his face and pouting. If that wasn’t already cute enough, the puppy made sure to amplify it by licking Wonho’s ear and softly biting it which evicted another trendmark laugh from him. Hyungwon slowly realized his face was starting to ache from the smile that couldn’t leave his face.

“Isn’t he cute?” Wonho asked, quickly averting his gaze to the dogs again.

“Yeah” he answered, his eyes still fixed on the beautiful man’s face “Adorable”.

**Author's Note:**

> this is ridiculously short and might have a lot of mistakes but if you are a sad hyungwonho stan like me i hope you like it


End file.
